


Дубль два

by Tinka1976



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктора Раша оставили на планете. Да, снова. Нет, на этот раз случайно. Просто забыли. Честно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дубль два

Звук был на грани слышимости — даже удивительно, что Раш его вообще заметил. Именно это удивление несколько минут спустя заставило его оторваться от непонятных значков на панели и поискать взглядом источник звука. Почему он его услышал, хотя до тех пор успешно игнорировал всё внешнее?

Пульт кино? Ну конечно! Как можно было не услышать оповещение об изменении списка адресов! Неужели появился новый адрес? Такого ещё не случалось.

Нового адреса не было. Раш довольно долго глядел на пульт, пытаясь осознать это. Когда они вышли из сверхсветовой, стали доступны три адреса, по одному из них они прошли на планету, и сейчас на пульте по-прежнему высвечивались только два других. Никаких изменений.

Раш пожал плечами, решив, что ему просто почудился тот звук, и отложил пульт, но тут же схватил его снова. Изменение списка адресов всё же произошло, но настолько неожиданное, что при первом взгляде Раш его просто не заметил. На пульте больше не было адреса Судьбы!

— Лейтенант Джеймс! — торопливо позвал Раш, не с первого раза попав по кнопке рации. — Проверьте свой пульт кино. На моём исчез адрес Судьбы.

Рация тихо и монотонно шипела. Вероятно, группа Джеймс уже ушла, что-то об этом говорили пару минут назад. Переключив канал, он попробовал связаться с группой лейтенанта Скотта. Тот же результат. Тогда Раш торопливо рассовал пульт и рацию по карманам, собрал блокноты, подхватил свой рюкзак и быстрым шагом направился к Вратам. Вечно питание рации дохнет в самый неподходящий момент!

 

***

— Раш, это не смешно! — внезапно грянул динамик голосом Янга. — Тащи свою задницу на мостик, и немедленно!

Скотт и Грир озадаченно переглянулись.

— Эээ… Сэр, что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Скотт по рации.

— Ты-то мне и нужен! — обрадовался Янг. — На мостик, бегом!

— Мы здесь, сэр, — отрапортовал Скотт, в считанные минуты преодолев несколько коридоров и вбежав на мостик. Покосился на Ванессу Джеймс, стоявшую перед Янгом навытяжку. Та выпрямилась ещё сильнее, задрав подбородок выше. Насколько Скотт знал её, это означало, что Джеймс еле сдерживает слёзы.

— Повтори, — коротко приказал ей Янг.

— Мы получили приказ возвращаться на Судьбу, — глядя прямо перед собой, заговорила Джеймс. — Упаковали припасы, вызвали по рации доктора Раша, сообщили, что ждём его у Врат. Он ответил, что уже идёт. От той жестянки… простите, сэр, от разбитого инопланетного корабля до Врат можно дойти за пять минут спокойным шагом. Мы прождали пятнадцать. Вызвали доктора Раша ещё раз. Он снова ответил, что уже идёт. Я предупредила его, что мы не можем больше ждать и уходим. Доктор Раш ответил, что понял. Мы прошли через Врата и предупредили Илая, чтобы держал соединение, за нами идёт Раш.

— Вы уходили с планеты последними, — Янг перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Скотта. Теперь настала его очередь вытянуться. — Раш прошёл перед вами?

— Эээ… — Скотт подобрал челюсть и чётко закончил: — Не могу знать, сэр!

— То есть как? — сдвинул брови Янг.

— Когда мы подошли к Вратам, соединение было установлено, но доктора Раша мы не видели. Но мы его и не искали, мы полагали, что он ушёл с группой Джеймс.

— Илай? — Янг обернулся к дальней консоли.

— А? — Илай вскинул глаза.

— Ты видел, как Раш проходил через Врата?

— Эээ… Вообще-то… Кажется… Я… В общем, я не всё время был в зале Врат, и он мог…

— Только не говорите, что мы забыли Раша на той планете! — усмехнулся Грир.

Судя по взглядам остальных, забавным это находил только он.

— Я разошлю кино по кораблю… — начал Илай.

— Быстрее просмотреть записи из зала Врат во время возвращения групп, — подсказала Камилла.

— Да, сейчас.

Илай потыкал в кнопки, потом прокрутил колёсико: по часовой, против, снова по часовой, уже медленно…

— О боже… — сказала Камилла, когда Илай поднял глаза и пожал плечами так, словно пытался втянуть в них голову.

— Выходим из сверхсветовой! — приказал Янг.

— Но, сэр, надо же хоть посмотреть, есть ли…

— Выходим! — рявкнул Янг.

Илай скрестил пальцы, нажал кнопку, и Судьба дёрнулась, переходя в обычное пространство.

— Ну, в этот раз там хоть вода есть, — меланхолично заметил Скотт, занимая место у консоли.

— И ночи не такие холодные… — так же вполголоса поддержала его Джеймс.

— Полковник, всё не так страшно, — попыталась успокоить изменившегося в лице Янга Камилла. — Раш не…

Её прервал глухой звук. Что-то ударило по корпусу корабля.

— В нас стреляют? — насторожился Грир.

И тут началось что-то невообразимое. Удары следовали один за другим, Судьба содрогалась, отовсюду сыпались искры.

— Что происходит? — Янг отчаянно пытался удержаться на ногах.

— Астероиды! — прокричал в ответ Илай. — Мы вышли прямо в центре огромного астероидного поля!!!

Его пальцы танцевали по кнопкам, но видимого эффекта это не приносило.

— Щиты упали до пятидесяти процентов! — Скотт тоже лихорадочно нажимал кнопки, пытаясь заставить Судьбу лавировать. — Некоторые из этих астероидов размером с Судьбу!

— Сейчас я их! — Грир дёрнулся к оружейной консоли, но его остановил Илай, выкрикнув:

— Нет, нельзя тратить энергию! Их всё равно слишком много!

— Щиты упали до двадцати!

— Успеем выйти, прежде чем щиты откажут? — спросил Янг, наклонившись к Илаю. Тот отрицательно помотал головой.

— Пятнадцать процентов!

— Уходим на сверхсветовую! — скомандовал Янг.

— Но сэр!..

— Сейчас же!

— Что вы делаете? Не прошло и десяти минут! — закричала Камилла, но Судьба уже дёрнулась, переходя на сверхсветовую скорость. Удары прекратились, хотя кое-где ещё искрило. — Полковник, да что с вами такое?!

— Ещё несколько минут — и мы остались бы без щитов, — попытался аргументировать это решение Скотт.

— А так можем остаться без двигателя!

— Учитывая, что кое-кто ухитрился оставить нас без Раша… — буркнул Илай.

— Мы… — в один голос начали Скотт и Джеймс, но их перебил Янг:

— Мы вышли из этого поля?

— Эээ… Да, — Илай перешёл к другой консоли и вывел на экран данные сканеров. — Всё чисто.

— Выходим из сверхсветовой, — приказал Янг, как только на экране появилась отметка Врат.

— Сэр!!!

— Но двигатель…

— Мы же только что…

— Полковник, это безумие!

Все заговорили разом, но Янг, словно не слыша, в упор смотрел на Илая.

— Немедленно! — рявкнул он, и Илай быстро нажал кнопку.

Судьба дёрнулась так сильно, что их чуть не сбило с ног. На консолях начали расцветать тревожные красные надписи.

— Вот блин… — почти простонал Илай. — Раш меня убьёт!

— Та планета ещё в пределах досягаемости?

— Ммм… Да, — кивнул Илай, сверившись со схемой.

— Так, у нас тридцать шесть часов, — бросив взгляд на индикатор обратного отсчёта, констатировал Янг. — Скотт, Джеймс, собирайте группы.

— Доступен всего один адрес.

— Ничего, значит, потом разделятся, — мотнул головой Янг. — Живее.

Он развернулся и тоже направился к выходу с мостика. Грир последовал за ним.

— Он вообще понял, что мы сожгли двигатель? — высоко задрав брови, спросил Илай.

— Не похоже, — Камилла покачала головой и скептически поджала губы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что полковник будет так переживать!..

 

***

— …взрослый человек и вполне способен провести несколько часов в одиночестве, — Камилла всплеснула руками. — Да словно вы его не знаете! Он мог вообще ещё не заметить, что Судьба улетела!..

Янг, насупившись, упрямо молчал. Камилла перестала расхаживать по комнате и села напротив.

— Полковник, я понимаю, — мягко сказала она, — подобное случилось впервые…

— Если бы впервые!.. — не выдержал Янг. — Если бы мы забыли кого угодно, только не Раша! Он же подумает…

— Что мы его оставили специально? — Камилла снисходительно улыбнулась. — Ерунда! Раш прекрасно понимает, что никто не станет так рисковать ради глупого розыгрыша.

Янг снова молчал, прятал глаза и сопел.

— Или у него есть причины так думать? — прищурилась Камилла. — Полковник!

— Да, есть! — Янг вскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате. — Он меня достал! Сначала он заявляет, что не позволит трогать очередную находку без своего присмотра, а когда говоришь ему приступать, он отвечает, что сделает это сразу, как только выполнит хотя бы сотни две пунктов из своего плана на сегодня!

Камилла невольно улыбнулась, так похоже Янг изобразил тон Раша.

— Как это связано с планетой? — напомнила она.

— Я был не в себе, — снова садясь за стол и сцепляя пальцы в замок, сказал Янг.

— Так.

— Я просто вышел из себя.

— И?

— Я не должен был этого говорить.

— Да чего же?

— Что я выкину его на первой подвернувшейся планете, если он не прекратит считать себя самым важным говнюком на этом чёртовом корабле! — наконец признался Янг.

— И что ответил Раш? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Камилла. Собственно, ничего особенно нового она не услышала.

— Что он никогда не пытался оспаривать это звание у меня.

— Это верно.

— Что? — возмутился Янг.

— В смысле, я не думаю, что он принял ваши слова всерьёз, — быстро исправилась Камилла.

— Ну, тогда-то, может, и не принял…

Судя по его кислому виду, Янг вспомнил дальнейшую перепалку с Рашем. Камилла же задумалась. Мог ли Раш действительно решить, что его забыли намеренно? И что он при этом почувствовал?

— Лучше бы вы ошибались, полковник, — поёжившись, пробормотала Камилла.

Янг кивнул с совершенно убитым видом.

— Но зачем нужно было оставлять нас без двигателя? — вспомнив, снова сдвинула брови она.

— Я же не специально, — пожал плечами Янг. — Просто исп… не хотел, чтобы оказалось, что планета уже недоступна.

— Да мы даже близко к краю галактики не подобрались! И теперь неизвестно, подберёмся ли. С таким-то капитаном…

— Ой, вот только не начинай, — попросил Янг. — Мне одного Раша за глаза хватит.

— А его сейчас нет на борту, — усмехнулась Камилла. — Так что я за него.

Янг с протяжным стоном закрыл лицо двумя руками и помотал головой.

 

***

Через четырнадцать часов обе группы, отправленные на поиски Раша, вернулись. Без него.

— Мы нашли ту планету. Но его там нет.

— И никаких знаков, указаний, куда он направился? — Янг был мрачнее грозовой тучи.

Скотт и Джеймс переглянулись и отрицательно помотали головами.

— Вы хорошо смотрели?

— Значит, он всё-таки решил, что это специально, — вздохнула Камилла.

— Что?..

— Полковник Янг… — Камилла оглянулась на Янга, демонстративно уставившегося в пол. — В запале сказал Рашу, что выкинет его на первой попавшейся планете.

— Снова? — вырвалось у Хлои.

— Не стоило такое говорить ему, даже в запале, — осуждающе покачал головой Скотт.

— Думаете, я этого не знаю? — огрызнулся Янг, но тут же снова сник.

Они были в самом центре галактики, и Раш мог направиться куда угодно, в том числе и не по вектору курса Судьбы. Точнее, док никогда бы этого не сделал, если бы не решил, что его бросили. Снова.

— Хреново дело, — подытожил Грир.

В этот момент Врата начали вращаться, устанавливая соединение.

— Илай?

— Это не я! — поднимая руки, воскликнул тот. — Это входящий!

Пришлось быстро отходить от Врат, чтобы не снесло воронкой. Обе группы заняли позиции и взяли Врата под прицел. Раш шагнул через горизонт событий, окинул зал быстрым взглядом, словно убеждаясь, что попал по адресу, и пошёл дальше, не обращая внимания на опешивших вояк. Буднично кивнул Илаю, замершему за консолью. Однако пройти мимо Янга ему не удалось, тот не постеснялся сграбастать блудного дока за плечи.

— Ну, что ещё? — недовольно спросил Раш, дёргая плечом и высвобождаясь. — Опять что-то сломалось?

— Да ерунда, всего лишь сверхсветовой двигатель накрылся, — пискнул Илай и с громким хлопком закрыл себе рот ладонью.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Раш с таким видом, словно пытался удержать в уме нечто важное.

— Как ты нас нашёл? — делая страшные глаза в сторону Илая, спросил Янг.

— Это оскорбление? — вскинул брови Раш. — По-твоему, я не способен сопоставить курс Судьбы со схемой Врат? — Он сделал попытку обойти Янга, но тот снова заступил ему путь. — Говори быстрее, что тебе понадобилось, — Раш явно начинал злиться. — Я уже пропустил свою смену и вот-вот опоздаю на следующую. А мне ещё нужно в душ и в столовую. После нашего сухого пайка даже протеиновая болтанка покажется лакомством.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я принесу вашу порцию прямо на мостик, — сказал Скотт и резво выскочил из зала Врат. — Хочу оказаться подальше, когда полковник признается Рашу, что мы действительно спалили двигатель, — доверительно сообщил он Гриру, который сообразил выскочить следом.

Но они оказались недостаточно быстры, чтобы мнение Раша об умственных способностях некоторых полковников осталось для них тайной.

— Никогда не думал, что в английском так много звука «р», — с оттенком восхищения сказал Грир.

— Как думаешь, шотландцы — мстительный народ? — тоскливо поинтересовался Скотт.

— А ты-то причём?

— Ну… Я уходил с планеты последним, так что теоретически…

— Не беспокойся, бро, — с нарочито тяжёлым вздохом сказал Грир. Выдержал паузу и весело заржал: — Мы организуем тебе достойные проводы!

Скотт лишь кисло улыбнулся в ответ.

 

***

— Ладно, и как вы довели двигатель до такого состояния? — поинтересовался Раш, оторвавшись от консоли.

— Ты же сказал, что не хочешь этого знать, — попытался увильнуть от ответа Янг.

— Я передумал. Излагай.

— Ну, нам пришлось уйти на сверхсветовую слишком рано.

— Насколько рано?

— Минут через десять после выхода.

— Угу, — неожиданно спокойно кивнул Раш. — И почему же?

— Мы вышли прямо в астероидном поле.

— Понятно. А сканеры у нас тоже сломаны?

— Нет, — удивился Янг. — Почему ты так решил?

— Потому что даже полковник ВВС должен сообразить, что не стоит выводить корабль из сверхсветовой скорости внутри астероидного поля. А на сканерах это астероидное поле прекрасно видно, — заботливо пояснил Раш. Обошёл полковника и склонился над другой консолью.

Янг несколько минут стоял молча, ожидая продолжения, но его почему-то не последовало.

— Ну… — он откашлялся и признался: — Я велел Илаю выходить из сверхсветовой немедленно, не проверив данные сканеров.

Раш повернулся, сложил руки на груди и какое-то время изучал полковника с таким видом, будто пытался вспомнить, кто перед ним.

— И это всё? — наконец с тем же странным спокойствием спросил он.

Янг почесал шею, которую вдруг начал натирать ворот кителя.

— Не совсем, — решив воспользоваться мирным настроением Раша, сознался он. — Мы пробыли на сверхсветовой чуть дольше, чем в поле, а потом снова вышли. Чтобы планета осталась в зоне досягаемости.

— А-а, — Раш кивнул так, словно теперь ему всё стало совершенно ясно, и снова уткнулся в консоль.

— И что скажешь? — осторожно спросил Янг некоторое время спустя.

— Что? Да всё в порядке! — вдруг ослепительно улыбнулся Раш. — Ничего страшного. Иди, отдыхай. Илай! — вдруг резко повысив голос и сменив тон, позвал он по рации. — Как там расчёты, которые я просил?

— Эээ… Расчёты… — Илай помедлил, потом не слишком уверенно, но бодро сказал: — Скоро будут!

— Илай, это же не контрольная в школе, которую можно списать у соседа. Учти, я сразу увижу, если расчёты делает Хлоя, — предупредил его Раш. — У неё, вообще-то, есть своя работа.

— Да она просто мимо проходила и…

— Мимо твоей каюты?

— Ну… Да, а что?

— Илай, — устало вздохнул Раш. — Я стою сейчас возле твоей двери. Если вы там с Хлоей действительно занимаетесь расчётами, а не чем-то ещё, тогда открывай.

— Эээ… Ааа… Ну мы занимались расчётами, а потом решили немного перекусить…

— Пожалуй, я не стану играть с доком в покер, — тихо сказал Грир за спиной Янга.

— Илай, у меня нет времени на эти игры, — тем временем продолжал свою воспитательную беседу Раш. — Я жду расчёты через пятнадцать минут. И сделаны они должны быть тобой. Иначе я просто поменяю ваши задания, и тебе достанутся расчёты, которые я попросил сделать Хлою. Я буду в зале управления. Конец связи.

— Раш, я хотел сказать… — начал Янг.

— А, ты ещё здесь… — Раш повернулся к нему и снова улыбнулся. Вроде бы вполне искренне, но Янг почему-то почувствовал холодную испарину на спине. — Давай как-нибудь в другой раз? — Раш дружески хлопнул его по плечу и начал легонько подталкивать к выходу, не прекращая при этом улыбаться. — Я немного запустил свою работу, пока гулял по галактике и наслаждался пейзажами, так что сейчас нужно навёрстывать.

Выпроводив полковника, Раш вернулся к консоли, встал, упираясь в края ладонями, и опустил голову так, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо.

Может, это чересчур жестоко? Ведь всё вышло случайно, в этом нет сомнений. Двигатель пострадал слишком серьёзно, видимо, полковник попросту запаниковал и начал делать откровенные глупости. И ведь никто его не остановил! Нет-нет, Илаю это тоже так просто с рук не сойдёт. Пора взрослеть и учиться отстаивать своё мнение. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Раш на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вновь переживая ужас того мига, когда он понял, что история повторилась. Но, как известно, лишь первый раз это происходит как трагедия, а второй — обычно, как фарс.

Да и реакция на его возвращение оказалась столь лестной, что в какой-то мере загладила пережитое. Хотя упускать возможность слегка проучить Янга и на какое-то время заставить его прислушиваться к разумным доводам перед принятием решений Раш не собирался. Ведь для этого и делать-то ничего не нужно. Ожидание наказания гораздо страшнее любого возможного наказания — это же азы педагогики.


End file.
